Separation
by Miyopiyo
Summary: Mousse and Ryoga have to stay at the Tendo's and end up bunking with Ranma. Happosai sneaks in during the night and uses the Personality Split Technique, but something goes haywire! What will Ranma do now that Ryoga finally has a real chance with Akane?


Hey, guys! This is my first Ranma fic. Just a head's up, the characters might be a bit OOC later in the story.

Summary- Ryoga and Mousse come to stay at the Tendo's house for certain reasons and share a room with Ranma and his father. Happosai, desperate to separate Ranma and his cursed form, sneaks into their room with the dreaded Personality Split Technique. However, something goes haywire, and all four occupants have been separated from their cursed forms. How will Ranma deal with Ryoga now that he finally has the chance to be with Akane without changing into a pig?

I hope you enjoy!

oOo

Chapter 1- Welcome!

oOo

Ranma-chan smiled gleefully as she took another bite of her parfait. This dessert was delicious; probably one of the best she ever had! And it was so fancy, too.

She sat their, completely oblivious to the glare she was receiving from the girl sitting across from her. The girl sighed and dropped her head, successfully catching Ranma-chan's attention.

"What's the matter, 'kane? I thought you liked these desserts." Akane groaned and lifted her head, her eyes only half-lidded as she glared weakly at her fiancée.

"They're okay, but they get kind of old after eating it three evenings in a row, not to mention that I'm always the one paying for them," she grumbled. Dipping her head again, Akane carefully pointed the straw of her orange juice to her mouth and sucked.

"Hey," Ranma-chan muttered a bit darkly while taking another bite of her parfait, "you should be grateful that you can eat junk like this so freely. If it weren't for this curse, then I'd never be able to come here as a guy; it would make me look…_girly_." She spat the word like venom and went back to licking at her spoon.

"Yeah, 'cause coming here as a girl _doesn't _make you look girly," came the mocking response. Before Ranma-chan could retaliate, a thin piece of paper landed on their table and she quickly snatched it up, her eyes widening at the total amount that was due.

"H-Hey. Last time I was here, all the food was on the house because I was c-cute! Why do we have to pay now?" Ranma-chan turned to question their waiter before realizing that their wai_ter_ was actually a wai_tress_. She glared annoyingly at Ranma-chan before answering.

"All the waiters have been fired and replaced with waitresses," she said.

"Why?"

"Because they were easily seduced and over half of the ingredients have been used to make parfait's, which have been freely given to a certain red head," came her snotty reply. Ranma-chan reddened and frowned, staring back down at their bill. Akane leaned over the table to look at it, her eyes widening at the number. She sat back down , folded her hands in her lap and looked out of the window.

"I'm not paying for this one," was the only thing she said. Ranma-chan groaned and reached into her pocket. Slowly, she pulled out all of the money she knew was in there and counted.

_'It's a good thing I didn't eat lunch today,'_ she thought after noticing that she had the exact amount they were supposed to pay. After handing the money to the waitress, Ranma-chan and Akane stood up from their seats and began to short walk home.

oOo

"We're home!" Their call was loud and clear. Kasumi, who had been preparing supper in the kitchen, walked out to greet them, a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, you two. Did you have a nice day at school?" Ranma-chan and Akane nodded their heads and kicked off their shoes. Kasumi, noticing that Ranma was a girl asked; "Would you like some hot water, Ranma?" She grinned and nodded and Kasumi walked back to the kitchen.

Ranma-chan and Akane walked to the living room and sat around the table, arguing about the incident at the ice cream Parlor. Soun and Genma sat between the shoji doors playing shogi, like they always did. Nabiki and Happosai kneeled in front of the television and Kasumi brought back warm water and offered it to Ranma-chan. She paused in her argument and poured the water over herself, changing back into a boy.

"It isn't good for you to take advantage of your curse like that, Ranma. You got all the waiters at the parlor fired!" Ranma snorted.

"Well, gee, Akane. It ain't my fault men are so attracted to me. Besides, what're you complainin' about? _You_ ain't the one that had to pay!"

"It just isn't right, Ranma. Don't you want to get rid of your curse? I think you're getting too used to being pampered by men. What if you finally get cured, but you have a craving for another parfait? Are you gonna' waltz in there thinking that it'll come free?" Ranma closed his eyes in irritation before answering.

"Akane, men don't get girly cravings like that. You should be lucky that you were born a girl; because once I'm cured of my curse, I can't step inside that parlor _ever again."_

"So why don't you help yourself in the future and stop _now?_" Akane retorted.

"Because when I'm a girl, I get free things!" Ranma was getting frustrated. Akane pointed an accusing finger at him.

"But that's not fair, Ranma! People work hard to make the things that you're getting for _free_! They don't like it when their hard work goes unpaid for!" They glared hard at each other.

"Gosh, would you _know_ Akane? I bet you've never gotten anything for free before, since you're so uncute and tomboyish!" Akane growled and grabbed the cool glass of water she was drinking and poured it over his head, effectively changing his gender. Ranma-chan gasped.

"Hey! What'd you do that for, you stupid tomboy! Sheesh, I'm getting' real tired of turning back into a boy," Ranma-chan muttered. Nabiki, now interested in their conversation, stepped in.

"So, why don't you just stay as a girl, Ranma?" she asked. Ranma looked thoughtful for a minute, then she grinned.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Nabiki. Then, I could get all the free junk I want! Ha!" Unknown to them, Happosai smirked to himself and kept his eyes on the T.V.

_'So Ranma wants to be a girl now, eh?_'

Akane, not really caring, anymore, went to the kitchen and brought back hot water for Ranma, which he poured over himself gratefully, before returning to the kitchen to help Kasumi with dinner. Once everything on the table was set, everyone gathered round, thanking Kasumi for the food.

Not even before they got their first bite, the door bell rang and a koi fish splashed loudly around in the pond.

"I'll get it." Kasumi swiftly got up from her seat and walked to the entry way. She was surprised at who she saw at the door.

Everyone was eating happily at what Kasumi made for dinner. The dish was actually an old Hawaiian recipe that their mother had kept in her cooking book and was truly delicious.

Footsteps were heard coming back to the dining room, and from the sound, everyone suspected that they had a guest.

The shoji door opened and Kasumi made way for Mousse to join them.

"M-Mousse. What're you doing here?" Akane asked, startled. Ranma glared at him.

"Yeah. You here to pick a fight with me, or something?" he growled.

"Why don't I get an extra place set for you at the table," Kasumi said, smiling. She went to the kitchen to get extra plates. Mousse smiled at everybody as they stared at him and began to explain himself.

"Well, Cologne and Shampoo had to go back to Joketsuzoku. Today was the deadline for Shampoo to bring back Ranma as her husband, but since that hasn't happened, they had to go to request more time, and left me here to take care to the Neko-Hanten-"

"So, why're you here?" Ranma asked rudely. Mousse glared at him.

"I was just getting to that. You see, they left while I was out on a delivery, but locked up the restraunt and accidentally took the key with them. I have no close friends here in Nerima, so I thought I'd come to my closest enemies place." He ended his story with a smile.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the boy.

"Smart," Ranma snorted sarcastically, breaking the silence.

"Anyway, Kasumi-san answered the door and said that I was welcome to stay here until they got back." Everyone but Ranma and Akane nodded and went back to eating their dinner. Kasumi came back with an extra plate and cup and set it up between her and Akane. Mousse, gratefully, took his seat, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Ranma for him being so close to his fiancée.

_'Why the hell should I care, anyway?'_ he thought. _'It ain't like I _like_ Akane, or nothin.' _

Akane, deciding that the table was too quiet, striked up a conversation.

"So, Mousse," she started, waiting for him to nod at her in acknowledgement, "when're Shampoo and Cologne supposed to come back?" Ranma snorted at the question. So Akane wanted him outta' here too, huh?

Mousse smiled at Akane (which ticked Ranma off to no end) and set down his eating utensils.

"Well, Amazon's aren't really money spenders, you see. They hardly take their cash anywhere with them, which is why I suspect that they left it in the Neko-Hanten and locked it up because I wasn't there to keep watch. But, since they didn't have much money, I suspect that they had to take a small, much less glamorous boat than what their used to. It should take about a week for them to actually _reach_ China, several days to go back to the village, and they'll probably want to spend some time there, too, so that should be about another week, and depending on they type of boat they have when they return, probably another week to come back here," Mousse finished, wiping his glasses.

"Well, then, there's the time it takes to walk back from Joketsuzoku to the docks, which should take a couple more days, right?" Nabiki added. Mousse nodded.

"So that's almost a month…" Ranma groaned and hung his head. Genma smiled and patted him hard on the back.

"Aw, c'mon, boy! Now you got another man in the house you can spar with! Besides, think of it as patience training!" Ranma looked no happier.

"Well, it looks like Mousse will have to stay with Mr. Saotome and Ranma," Kasumi said brightly. Ranma's head snapped towards her.

"What!? Why?" He asked. Kasumi's smile never faded.

"Because we have no more guest rooms," she replied. Ranma hung his head in defeat and Genma sighed.

The rest of dinner went without much distraction. The conversations were kept casual, since it was difficult to talk about anyone's personal lives when a guest was there to hear everything.

When dinner was over, Akane helped Kasumi clear up the dishes, Genma and Soun went back to playing shogi, Nabiki went back to her room to count her money, Ranma and Mousse resorted to a glaring contest across the table, and Happosai went who knows were.

Though, there wasn't much everyone was doing, the house was, actually, very lively. Kasumi was heard humming in the kitchen as she and Akane washed the dishes, Soun and Genma's loud exclamations of "Wait! I didn't mean that!" and "Hey! That's not fair!" as they played shogi gave the room a playful atmosphere, which was slightly dulled by the cackling energy between the two, young, glaring martial artists. Akane came out of the kitchen, wiping her wet hands on her skirt and muttered that she was going to take a bath.

"Sure, Akane," Ranma murmured, not breaking eye contact with Mousse. "Just get me when you're done."

"Okay," Akane said, walking up the stairs to the furoba. Ranma was tempted to watch her go, but that'd mean he'd lose the unspoken challenge between him and Mousse about who'd blink first under the longest amount of time. He felt his eyes get a bit teary from lack of moisture and refrained from rubbing them.

oOo

Kasumi hummed happily as she cleaned the rest of the kitchen. There were quite a lot of ingredients she had to use to get that Hawaiian recipe just right, and she left a big mess in the kitchen.

"It was a very delicious dinner, though," she said to herself. Minutes later, Kasumi stood at the doorway of the kitchen, admiring how clean and sparkly it looked now that she was done cleaning.

Suddenly, there was a small scratching noise at the door next to the counter, and Kasumi jumped at the noise. Short, high-pitched snorts and squeals made it to her ears and Kasumi quickly made her way to the door to see where the commotion was.

When she opened the door, no one was there, but she felt something brush against her skirt and rush into the kitchen. Kasumi closed the door and turned and found a small black piglet sitting in the middle of the room, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my, aren't you Akane's pet pig, P-chan?" she asked. She was surprised at the intelligence of P-chan as he actually nodded at her. Kasumi smiled and scooped him up into her arms and headed to the dining room.

oOo

_'This is it!'_ Ranma thought. _'I'm gonna' win!'_

Kasumi suddenly walked in, loudly exclaiming, "Akane! P-chan is here to see you!"

"What!?" Ranma almost gave himself whiplash at the speed at which he turned his head to glare at the pig. A loud chuckling noise caught his attention and he turned to look at Mousse, who was smugly pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Ah, shoot!" Ranma muttered. Mousse turned to Kasumi.

"Akane-san went to take a bath," he informed. Kasumi nodded at him and turned to face P-chan.

"You know where the furo is, right P-chan?" she asked. Ranma's eye twitched, not liking where this conversation was going. "Why don't you go surprise Akane in the bath?" Kasumi said, setting P-chan down on the first step. P-chan blushed, nodded, and turned to head up the stairs. He forgot that he had no idea where the furo was…

"No way!" Ranma yelled, skillfully jumping over the railing and landing in front of the pig. "There's no way you're gettin' into that bath, you pig!" P-chan growled and attempted to bite Ranma's leg, but Ranma easily sidestepped and hooked a finger around the bandana that was tied around P-chans neck, lifting him up to eye level.

Ranma smirked as he watched P-chan struggle in his grasp.

"Why don't you just come hang out with me in my room?" Ranma said darkly, a large, menacing grin crossing his features. "We can have _lots_ of _fun_ in there!"

Soun and Genma, who were only half listening, now turned their full attention to this statement.

"What!?" Sound exclaimed, exasperated. "You'd rather sleep with a _pig_ than with my baby girl!?"

"Ranma!" Genma shouted. "What is the meaning of this!? You're engaged; you should have your first time with Akane!" Ranma backed into the opposite wall, his facial expressions changing dramatically.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that, you idiots!" Mousse, barely containing his laughter, suggested;

"If you would like, I could go up there with him to make that the two don't have any _intimate_ interactions." Ranma turned to glare at him.

"What!?"

"That's a good idea, son. Mousse, here, needs to know where he'll be staying, anyway," Soun said. Ranma looked at both him and his pop, noticing that they were both calm, again. His panicked look disappeared as he realized that the two were, actually, just toying with him. He growled and stomped up the stairs, followed by Mousse who was now laughing freely.

Unfortunately, in order for Ranma to get to his room, he had to walk past the furo, where Akane was. P-chan seemed to know this as his squeals shot up and extra octave and several volumes as they passed.

Akane, who had been in the middle of getting out of the bath, heard her poor pet, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, and stomped to the doorway.

"Ranma-" Akane started, only to interrupt herself as she found herself face to face with two, grown men and a pig. They were all staring at her in shock, and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

Not even were they two feet from the doorway to the furo when it flew open and Akane revealed herself, wrapped only in a small, yellow towel that left little to the imagination. Ranma had stared at her in surprise before noticing what she _wasn't_ wearing and began to blush madly.

Reacting quickly, Ranma slapped a hand over P-chans face and kicked Mousse in the chin, forcing them to avert their eyes. The movement caused Akane to come back to her senses, as well, and slammed the door shut.

Akane, slightly breathless, ran back to the bath and jumped in. That was so embarrassing! She was so humiliated, she realized, that she forgot to bring P-chan with her. She groaned at the thought of having to go to Ranma's room to pick him up.

_'Maybe I can just…wait until tomorrow?'_ she thought hopefully. She sighed in defeat and shook her head, realizing that Ranma would probably kill P-chan if she waited that long.

Closing her eyes, Akane dipped her head under the water and began to furiously scrub at her face.

oOo

Ranma slammed the door shut to his room. That had to be the most embarrassing thing he had seen in his life! He slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning at the heat of it and determined that he was still blushing. He felt a small trickle above his lip and swiped under his nose. He stared at the back of his hand.

Damn, he had a nosebleed, too. Using the sleeve of his shirt, Ranma quickly wiped away all of the evidence.

He glanced down at the pig in his arms, his eyes squinting in annoyance. Ryoga had passed out, but had a nosebleed, as well. There was a small shuffle in the room and Ranma turned to look at Mousse, whose back was turned to him.

Ranma roughly dropped Ryoga onto his futon and turned to get a good look at Mousse's face. He avoided him easily and turned to look into his traveling pack. Ranma tried again, but Mousse only turned the other way. Ranma was getting frustrated.

"Look at me, Mousse!" he demanded.

"Why!?"

"Because!"

"No!" Mousse wasn't going down that easily. Angry, Ranma grabbed Mousse's shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Ah ha!" Ranma exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Mousse's nose. "Why do you have a nosebleed!?" If anything, Mousse's face got redder and he pointed back in defense.

"Why do _you_ have a nosebleed!?"

"Don't turn this around on me!" Ranma growled. "I asked you first! And I _don't_ have a nosebleed!"

"Well, I asked you second, and yes, you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, it's right there!" Mousse lifted his finger and pointed to under Ranma's nose. Ranma looked cross-eyed for a second.

"Where?" Stupidly, he used his other sleeve to wipe at it. Mousse glared smugly at him.

"See? You admit it!" Ranma almost snarled.

"Agh! Why do you have a nosebleed? Tell me!"

"Why should I!?"

"Is it because of what you saw!? Is it!?" Mousse averted his eyes.

"So what if it is!?"

"Dang it. You'd better listen, Mousse, and you'd better listen good! Don't you get any ideas about Akane! She's with me, got it!?" Mousse, defensively, pushed Ranma away from him and turned back towards his pack.

"Whatever, Saotome. Why would I think about someone like her when I can fantasize about someone like my Shampoo?" Ranma cringed at the name and pivoted towards P-chan, who was still knocked out cold. He groaned.

"Don't move, I've gotta' get some hot water for Ryoga," Ranma order went unheard as Mousse continued to dream about the purple Amazon.

Ranma closed his door a bit more softly this time, but gulped as he came across to the furoba. Deciding not to take any chances, Ranma sprinted across and to the stairs. Safe.

When he got down to the kitchen, he neatly dodged Kasumi as she carried a pot of warm water. She smiled and offered it to him. Surprised, Ranma took it.

"Uh, thanks, Kasumi," he said. "Hey, how'd you know-" Kasumi cut him off.

"I heard a loud splash and assumed that Mousse fell in the tub. The hot water ran out just a few minutes ago, so I thought he'd need this."

Ranma sighed. Great. Now he'd have to either take a bath in cold water and change into a girl or go to the bath house.

Ranma trudged upstairs, brooding so much over what he should do that he completely forgot about the danger of being around the furo. Unluckily for him, just as he walked past it, the door opened and out came a fully dressed Akane.

They stopped in their tracks and stared at each other, both too embarrassed to say anything. Akane was the first to come back to her senses.

"Oh, um, sorry, Ranma. I think all of the hot water ran out…" she trailed off, scratching behind her head nervously. Ranma nodded.

"I-It's okay, Akane," he said. "I might just go to the bath house with the guys later…"

It was silent again, and Akane, deciding that she was too uncomfortable to be here, ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Ranma watched her go before heading to his own room. When he got in, Ryoga was awake, again and Mousse was smirking at him.

"Meet up with Akane-san in the hall?" Ranma couldn't help but smile at the taunt.

"Shut up, duck," he muttered while pouring the hot water over Ryoga. Ryoga, now returned to human form, quickly grabbed a blanket to cover himself with. The room was suddenly tense.

"Ryoga, you, uh, lost your clothes when you transformed?" Mousse asked. Ryoga blushed and nodded.

"It was the old lady that's always laddlin' water at people, huh?" Ranma guessed. Ryoga nodded again.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone jumped, fearing that it was Akane that had come to their room. They all turned to the doorway, only to sigh in relief as it was only Genma. He held a large sack in his hand.

"Well, if it isn't Ryoga," he said. "Is this your pack?" Ryoga grinned and thanked him. Genma gave him his pack before addressing all of them. "You all better get ready to go to the bath house, Kasumi just said that all the hot water's run out." Ryoga looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"But it's already nine O'clock. Shouldn't the bath houses be closed by now?" he said, tying the knot in his pants. Genma shrugged and walked out of the room. Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse all stared at each other for a minute before following him out.

"Guess we can just go to the bath house tomorrow," Ranma suggested. Ryoga and Mousse nodded.

They walked to the stairs and were just about to go down when Kasumi called.

"Ranma," she said, "I have some dessert ready for you. Could you please tell Nabiki and Akane to come down?" Ranma nodded and headed to Nabiki's room first.

He rapped on the door.

"Come in," a voice said. Ranma opened the door to see Nabiki lying on her bed, counting money. "Ranma, what can I do for you?" Ranma smirked internally.

"I've got some information you might like, Nabiki," he played. She looked surprised.

"Oh yeah? And just what information is that?" He smiled.

"That'll be one-hundred and fifty yen," he goaded. Nabiki looked thoughtful before she grinned and reached into her pocket.

"I see you're finally learning the better way of earning money, Saotome," she said, tossing the money over to him. "Now, what's the news? Is it important?" Ranma grinned.

"Very," he paused. "Kasumi's got some dessert for you downstairs!" Ranma quickly slammed the door shut, hearing a loud crash and several curses as the middle sister realized she's been swindled. Laughing, Ranma made his way to Akane's room. He stopped at his door and gulped.

"A-Akane?" he chided.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Kasumi's got some dessert for us downstairs. She told me to come and get you…" He leaned in to the door to hear her response.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a minute."

"O-okay."

Ranma walked to the stairs, wiping the sweat off of his brow. Suddenly, his eyes popped open as he felt a pressure on his back in the shape of a foot and found himself tumbling down the stairs, landing at the bottom in a painful heap. The sound of coins hitting the ground caught his attention, but he ignored it as a smug voice caught in his ears and he strained to listen to it.

"That, Saotome, is for swindling me. Nice try, though." Nabiki's footsteps were coming towards him and he could mentally picture her bending over to pick up the money he cheated out of her. "I'll just take these," she said.

Ranma groaned before leaping up from his position on the floor to head to the table, where everyone was situated around. He took his seat and began to eat his ice cream.

"Hey, Ryoga," he said between spoonfuls, "Why're you here, anyway?"

"Actually, I was at my grandmother's house. I stayed there for a couple of days, helping her out 'cause she's a very old woman, but several nights ago, someone burnt her house down." Kasumi gasped.

"Oh, my, that's horrible! Is your grandmother alright?" Ryoga nodded.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. We were both outta' the house when it happened. My grandma went to stay with a friend, but they only had one spare bedroom, so I've been looking for a place to stay until her house is repaired."

Ranma groaned at the upcoming question he knew Kasumi would ask.

"Well, then, Ryoga, why don't you stay with us?" Ryoga's head shot up and he grinned.

"Really? Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude…" he murmured.

"That's quite alright. You can stay in Ranma's room. You know, Mousse has to stay here too, so it'll be quite a sleepover!" Ranma and Genma groaned at this. Ryoga turned to Mousse.

"Really? What for, Mousse?" Mousse's head drooped.

"Shampoo and Cologne went back to China without me and locked me outta' the Neko Hanten. I had no where else to go but here…" Ryoga kept himself from laughing.

Genma turned to Soun with a hopeful tone in his words.

"Tendo, these boys'll keep me up all night! You have a large room, right?" Soun averted his eyes.

"Um, well…"

"Please, Tendo? Martial artists are supposed to help each other out in their time of need!" Soun muttered something inaudiable.

"What was that?"

"Sure, Saotome…anything for a fellow martial artist," he said, dejectedly.

Everybody went back to eating when they heard footsteps from the stairs. Kasumi looked back to see Akane.

"Oh, Akane," she said. Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse spat out their dessert as they heard her name. "You'd better eat your ice cream quick before it melts!" Akane blushed madly at seeing Mousse and Ranma, but came to the table, anyway.

"Thanks, Kasumi," she said as Kasumi handed her a bowl. Akane took her place next to Ranma.

The tension was very awkward between the four, and they ate the rest of their dessert.

"Oh, Ryoga," Akane said, finally noticing him, "what're you doing here?"

"Ryoga's grandma's house burnt to a crisp and he came here looking for a place to stay," Nabiki answered. Akane frowned.

"Oh, is your grandma alright?" Ryoga blushed.

"Y-Yeah, she's fine. Thanks for worrying, though, Akane-san," Ryoga sputtered. Akane smiled and Ranma fake retched. Akane looked around, as if searching for something, before glaring at Ranma.

"Ranma, where's P-chan?" Ryoga turned away from her as she asked the question.

"I don't know, Akane." She didn't look like she believed him.

"What do you mean you don't know? I just saw you with him a while ago..."

"The last time I saw him, he was headin' outta' my room and into the yard. I left him alone 'cause I thought he had to crap, or somethin'" Ranma answered, grinning at Ryoga as he shot a glare at him. "He probably got lost, again. Don't worry about him."

"Well, I guess..." Akane gave up on the subject and returned to eating her ice cream.

_'It's a dang good thing Ryoga wasn't with Ranma and Mousse when I walked out of the bathroom. Otherwise, I'd just die of embarrassment!'_ Akane thought.

_'I can't believe that I saw Akane wearing only a towel! And now, I'm living with her, too! This is the best day of my life!'_ Ryoga blushed and mentally celebrated in his head.

_'Well, it certainly is a bit awkward to be here with Akane after what happened. I must say, though, she did have quite a wonderful figure. I'd say she and Shampoo are almost equals…'_ Mousse blushed madly as he ate the rest of his dessert.

_'Look at them; the blushing idiots! What're they thinking about, anyway?'_ A picture of Akane in a towel popped in his mind and Ranma blushed, too. _'Oh... Wait a minute! What're they doing thinkin' about my fiancée, anyway!?'_ Ranma fumed. He glared at Ryoga and Mousse, who took no notice.

"Hey, does anyone know where Grandfather Happosai is?" Akane asked.

"No actually," Nabiki answered. "I wonder where he went…"

"Ah, don't worry about him, Akane. The old fart probably went out panty stealin' again," Ranma muttered. Akane nodded.

"Hopefully, he'll get bored with the panties here and go find some up in Atami, or something," Ryoga said. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Atami is _south_ of Tokyo, idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Well," Soun said, picking up his dishes, "That was a delicious dessert Kasumi, thank you, but I think it's about time I turn in for the night. How about you, Saotome?"

"You're right, Tendo. Just let me get my things and I'll meet you in your room." After dropping off their dishes in the sink, the two men headed upstairs to their rooms.

"I believe father's right. It is getting a bit late," Kasumi said. "Just put your dishes in the sink and I'll do them." Everyone nodded and did as she told, then went upstairs to their rooms.

Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse opened their door to find Genma picking up some things and leaving to Soun's room.

"Night, boys!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"G'night," they murmured, miserable at the thought of having to sleep together.

After changing into their night clothes, they each, slowly, crawled into their beds, Ryoga and Mousse using the spare ones Kasumi had put up there before they had dessert.

Strangely enough, they all fell into a quick slumber, none of them noticing a small, old man crawl into their room.

_'So, Ranma really want's to be a girl,'_ the old man thought._'Well, lucky for him; I have just the thing that'll grant his wish!'_

oOo

Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you guys all liked it. Just so you know, the next chapter might not be up for a while, so don't get your hopes up if you like my story.

However, reviews might make me happy enough to write and post another chapter...HAHA

So...Review please!

Hannahkimi


End file.
